


An Unforgettable Melody

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: y/n hums a melody that Woozi just can't get out of his head.





	An Unforgettable Melody

You were just humming while you walked through the park, one shopping bag in each hand, headphones in your ears. You stared straight ahead as you walked past Woozi, unaware of his presence. But he couldn’t take his eyes off your retreating form. And ever since then, he couldn’t get that melody out of his head. He tried to find out what song those beautiful notes were from - not that the original could possibly measure up to your version. But no matter how hard he tried, Woozi could not figure out what song you had hummed that day. It was just a snippet, stuck in his head, but he couldn’t stop humming it himself, over and over again, hoping that the sound would somehow attract you to him. He just wanted to ask you the name of the song, then he could stop thinking about you and move on, he thought.

But days went by and even though he went to the same park every day, he didn’t see you again. Finally, as a last resort, Woozi decided to record the song and ask his fans to point him towards the original composer. As soon as he decided to sit down and record, the words started flowing and before he knew it he had turned the simple melody into a full song.

Woozi felt guilty, releasing the song as his own even though he knew he hadn’t come up with it by himself. But he felt this was the only way to stop the beautiful melody from tormenting him night and day.

It took you a while to check out Woozi’s new solo song, but once you heard it you recognized it immediately. You frowned as you listened, on your way back from a quick trip to the grocery store, and you were absolutely shocked and confused. How on earth did Woozi steal your song even though you never shared it with anyone? Before today, the song had only existed inside your head, and even though Woozi’s lyrics were different, the melody was undeniably the same. Had he somehow read your mind?

That was when you spotted him, sitting on a bench, staring at his phone.

“Hey!”, you called out, quickly making your way over to him. You dropped your grocery bags by his feet and put your hands on your hips, ready to stare him down until he gave you his full attention. His head snapped up at the sound of your voice.

“Oh, it’s you!” He smiled brightly, completely unaware of the anger that was brewing inside you.

“You stole my song! I don’t know how you did it, and to be honest I don’t even care. But you freaking took it without asking, and you didn’t even give me credit. And don’t play dumb, the melody is exactly the same, so if you-“

“It’s your song?”, he cut you off. He was still smiling. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down and nodded.

“It’s my song”, you repeated through clenched teeth.

“That’s amazing!” His enthusiasm and the way he suddenly jumped up took you by surprise. You didn’t think anything was amazing about this situation.

“I’ve been looking all over for this song. What’s your name? All I wanted was to listen to the full version”, Woozi explained. Your frown deepened. He was getting too close to you. You held up your hands and slowly backed up.

“So are you some kind of mind reader or something?”

Now it was his turn to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“How did you hear a song that I never even put on YouTube?” Woozi laughed.

“You were humming. At the park? Like, a few weeks ago. I heard you and I haven’t been able to forget about this melody, so I figured if I put it out there someone would tell me where it’s from. I had no idea it was your own song.”

“Oh.” You didn’t remember the specific incident, but it made sense. You hummed a lot, whether in private or in public, so it was totally possible that he was telling the truth.

Woozi took a few steps towards you and you didn’t move.

“Look I’m sorry for stealing your song. That wasn’t right. But I can’t change the past. Maybe I can at least give you credit? What’s your name?”

You smiled. Now that you thought about it, Woozi must have really liked your song if he’d tried so hard to find out who it was from.

“You’re right, that doesn’t really make up for it”, Woozi said, misinterpreting your silence. “Let me buy you some ice cream. There’s a place nearby that has the most amazing flavors.”

He picked up your groceries, took your hand and tugged you along the street. You weren’t even sure what was happening, but ice cream sounded great.

“So tell me”, Woozi said later, ice cream in hand and a grin on his face. “What is your song really about? Was I even close to appropriate with my lyrics?”

You laughed.

“Actually, the song is about the dangers of technology and the fact that robots are going to one day take over the world.”

You watched Woozi’s eyes go big.

“Seriously?” His forgotten ice cream was creating a little pink lake on the table between the two of you. You laughed.

“No! But, if you really want to know, maybe you should just listen to it.”

And so, in the middle of the little cafe, you started singing, and Woozi was certain that, as long as he lived, he would never hear anything so mesmerizing. At the first sound your song had made its home inside his heart, and it would only be a matter of time before you would make a home there, too.


End file.
